An exponential growth of wireless communication devices and services has increased demand for a confined set of available wireless resources. In this regard, conventional RAN technologies process wireless communication requests from mobile devices at individual cellular cites without differentiating use of the mobile devices for processing of such requests. Consequently, conventional RAN technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.